Two in Love
by ginnyharrypotter
Summary: The war was 4 years ago , now everything is already well ,but things have to go from "well" to amazing for Harry ! All about the journey from well to amazing ! H/G , R/Hr , Canon .
1. Harry's thoughts & Dinner at the Burrow

Disclaimer : I own only the plot.

* * *

It was a warm summer afternoon. Harry was sitting in his auror department office. There was a pile of papers lying in front of him which he had to go through that day but instead of working, he was sitting on his chair and thinking, thinking about the only person that he could think of these days , the only person he could pay full attention to , the only person whose words reached his ears and made sense for everyone else was mumbling these days , the person he loved the most – his girlfriend Ginny . These days his world was all about her he just couldn't stop thinking of her – he was crazy about her. He was in love with her.

He was thinking about how wonderful she had looked at lunch that day, her flowing red hair ,her beautiful chocolate brown eyes , her smile that lighted up the entire room , her cute freckles , her soft lips and how they felt on his .She is just perfect he thought . An Office memo flowing into his office and landing right on his desk caught his attention, it had urgent written on it . He sighed and picked it up from there and opened it. His eyes moved quickly through the parchment twice and then widened he re read the memo again . It was from Kingsley Shacklebolt , the minister of magic , it said that he had been offered the job of the head of the auror department . He had to reply by the end of the week and would be appointed as the new head if he accepted the very next month! He immediately sent a yes back to Kingsley.

He was really excited about this, he thought about the future with the new post and soon Ginny came back to his mind …… He had been wanting to take their relationship to the next level but he knew for a fact that she wanted to do it for the first time on her wedding night, she had written it in her diary which he just happen to read! He deeply loved her and really wanted to marry her but he wanted to wait till he was more settled with his job and with this promotion it felt just right, he thought about it and decided that it was time he did it, he was going to propose to Ginny this Friday on their fourth anniversary. It felt absolutely right. He thought about how he would do it, first of all he needed a ring – he knew where to get that, there was a muggle shop near by which sold jewelry and he had hear some muggle ladies once say that it had the best jewelry and this way he could shop for the ring without it making the prophet's front page and ruining everything. As he was just about to get up he saw the pile of papers on his desk – he had to finish all that work before he left that day , so he sat down and set to work at full speed .

By the time Harry finished work that day it was already 7 p.m. and he had to leave for dinner at the Burrow. It had been four years since the final battle, which everyone now called the battle of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny had got back together soon after .He had joined the ministry as an auror while Ron had joined George and helped him run the shop for a while. Then after two years even Ron had become an auror. Hermione also worked at the ministry but she was in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures still working on house elf liberation. Ginny was a professional quiditch player and played for the Holyhead Harpies. She was a celebrated and Fleur now had a two daughters the first was the two year old Victoire and the second was Dominique who was just a month old. Charlie was now in Britain and was married to a co-worker named Emily. Percy had married a girl named Audery and was working as a high official under Kingsley, the minister of magic. Fred had very recently married Angelina Johnson making her Angelina and Hermione were also going out and Ron had told Harry that he was going to propose to her on her birthday.

Harry apparated right outside the Burrow's door and knocked. Ginny opened the door and smiled at him. He pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then they entered together. Ginny told him that Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen and everyone else had already arrived. They went to the burrow's backyard and after greeting everyone joined in the conversations. Every now and then Harry stole a glance at Ginny and smiled and thought to himself, "she is so perfect! It would be so nice to be with her for the rest of my life. Life would be so perfect with her!" "How are you Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley said breaking his chain of thought. This reminded him that he had to ask her parents permission before proposing. He replied saying that he was doing well.

Soon Mrs. Weasley served dinner and everyone was sitting down at tables in the lawn. Harry sat down across from Ginny and all evening he just couldn't tear his eyes from her. He barely talked to anyone at dinner, making small talk with the Weasley brothers or Hermione. Hermione who was sitting right next to him noticed that Harry was staring at Ginny much more than he usually did.

So after dinner she found him alone and asked, " Harry, What is it?"

"What is what?" Harry asked her.

"What is it with you staring at Ginny way more than you usually do?"

"Nothing Hermione"

"C'mon Harry I've know you for a very long time and I know there is something going on here."

Harry blushed at this and replied, "Well its nothing Hermione, really."

Hermione replied with a look as if saying 'Huh?Really?'. Harry just sighed, checked that Ginny was out of earshot and whispered to her, "Well I'm going to propose to her"

"No way! That is so great! I'm so happy for you!" she replied in a whisper.

"But I haven't told anyone else yet so you have to promise me you'll not tell anyone, even…no especially Ron."

"Okay, I promise Harry."

Rest of the evening went without any more revelations until after dinner.

After dinner everyone slowly left and only Ron, Harry, Ginny and Mrs. And Mr. Weasley were left at the burrow. Ron and Ginny went up to their rooms and Harry said goodbye and apparated but only to the front door because he still had to ask Mrs. And Mr. Weasley's permission to marry Ginny. As soon as he heard the sound of two doors close and he knew Ginny and Ron were in their rooms he apparated back in. He told the bewildered looking Mr. And Mrs. Weasley that he wanted to talk to them privately. They led him to the living room and they all sat down.

Both the Weasleys stared curiously at Harry. Harry took a deep breath and said "Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, umm actually I…, er its about Ginny …..I want to marry her and … I wanted to take your permission before I asked her…."

"Oh Harry Dear! This is such great news, of course you have our permission we couldn't be luckier than to have you as a son as well as a son in law!"Mrs. Weasley cut in. Mr. Weasley nodded in his approval. They both smiled at him and then they bid goodnight once again and Harry apparated this time back to his own house.

* * *

Please review ! This is my First ffnet fanfiction !


	2. The Ring

Harry got up the next morning and remembered what had happened previous night. A big satisfied smile automatically spread on his face .He wanted to get the ring as soon as possible now. He thought about it and decided that he would go late to the ministry that day.

He went to the kitchen of his small house in Godric's Hollow; he had bought the house after completing his seventh year at Hogwarts and graduating. He made a cup of coffee for himself and went through the mail while he drank it .He found a letter from Kingsley in the mail and kept his coffee mug on the side and opened it, it said that Kingsley was glad he had accepted the head of department post and as there were only two weeks left before he started with the new job which would keep him super busy he could take these two week off if wanted he only needed to come and clean his old office and he could do that whenever he wanted in the next two weeks. Harry thought that this was perfect as the Quidditch season had just ended so Ginny had a break too before she began training for the fall season. He sent a reply to Kingsley saying that he would be taking the two week break and he would come up to the office soon enough to clear his old office.

He went through the rest of the mail, in which he found a letter from Ginny asking if he would be able to go out with her for lunch to which he replied positively and promised to meet her at two o clock in her favorite restaurant. He remembered that he had not told anyone about the promotion the previous evening and decided to tell Ginny that afternoon .He then quickly got dressed in muggle clothes, which for once were not hand me downs and fit him properly owing to the fact that he had finally got a new wardrobe, as he was going to go shopping for the ring. He realized that he did not know Ginny's ring size and thought about asking Hermione and flooed over to Hermione's house.

Hermione was sitting at the breakfast table and eating while reading the morning's prophet. She looked surprised on seeing Harry and asked him, "Harry! What are you doing here?"

"Hermione actually I was going to go shop for the ring but then I realized that I did not know Ginny's ring size so I thought I'd ask you for help." Harry replied.

Hermione smiled at him and said "Oh! Hmm… Harry her ring size is 6."And on seeing Harry absolutely surprised she added, "…I know because both of us told each other our ring sizes once while we were shopping and saw some rings."

"Oh …anyways thanks a ton Hermione! Bye I got to get going now."

"Anytime Harry and best of luck!"

Then he apparated to Diagon alley to get muggle money from Gringotts. He got 2000 galleons out of his vault, he knew the ring wouldn't cost that much but he still wanted to have some extra money. He then went to the goblin at the exchange counter and got 5000 pounds for the galleons. He then apparated to a place near the shop he wanted to go to which was hidden from the public eye. He then walked down two streets to the shop. The shop was in a very posh looking street, He read the name of the street on street sign it was Bond Street. He walked on the street, all the shops were very large and the people there were mostly well-dressed, super rich looking people.

He found the shop and entered, a middle aged lady dressed in a black suit greeted him and asked, "Lovely morning isn't it? Is there anything specific you are looking for this morning sir?"

Harry blushed slightly and replied, "Well I am looking for an engagement ring …"reading the batch she was wearing "Ms. Charlotte ".

"Oh! Congratulations! Please follow me Mr. …." "Potter" Harry replied, "Very well Mr. Potter, This way please." Charlotte replied motioning towards an elevator straight ahead. Harry followed her to the elevator and they went to the 3rd floor of the store.

On entering they were greeted by the sight of a large hall full of jewelry displays with salespeople standing near different counters. There were a few women there , all of them looked extremely rich and were sporting lots of expensive looking jewelry. Charlotte guided Harry to the left hand side of the hall and took him to the rings section

"Mr. Potter please feel free to look around if you wish to or if you do already have a particular design of ours in mind feel free to ask me for it."

"Thank you Charlotte, I think I'll have a look around." Harry replied and started looking through the large display of rings. 'There are at least a thousand rings here' Harry thought as he looked at the rings. It took Harry about forty minutes to look through the display and while looking at the rings he had asked Charlotte to take out the ones he liked. Near the end of the display he saw a ring and he knew that it was going to be the one it was just perfect. Looking at it felt like it was created just for Ginny and with this somehow he was sure that Ginny's answer would be yes .The had a single round brilliant cut diamond of about 1 carat mounted onto a plain platinum band , the stone shown in the light like a star in the night sky .Harry asked for the price and when Charlotte told him the price all he noticed was that he had enough money to buy it and told Charlotte that he would be buying the ring and what size he required.

By this time it was almost two o clock and Harry had to meet Ginny for lunch so he quickly apparated back to his house, put the ring in a safe place and apparated to meet Ginny for lunch.


	3. Telling Ron and Ginny

Harry reached the restaurant and waited for Ginny to come. She arrived within a few seconds. They greeted each other with a kiss and entered the restaurant. They were ushered to a table near a window with a view of the street outside. Harry waited for Ginny to be seated and then sat down himself. The server gave them both menus and left. They didn't need to look at the menu, as they already knew what they wanted. So they started talking.

Harry asked Ginny about her day and she did the same. A waiter came and took their orders .Then Harry remembered that he had to tell Ginny about the promotion.

"Gin, I have some great news … I've been promoted! They are making me head of department! Kingsley told me yesterday!"

"That really is great news! Congratulations!"Ginny said.

"And the best bit, I have a two week vacation before I start! Which means …"

"We get to spent time together for as long as we want!!! Oh Harry! This is so great! "

"Yeah, we could go out to see theatre, muggle movies, go for long walks, swims in the lake, have picnics in the yard, go shopping...Anything you want Gin."

"Harry you are the best. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Gin."

For the rest of the afternoon they talked and discussed their plans for the next two weeks. After lunch they apparated back to the burrow where they met Ron and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley. They told them about Harry's promotion and everyone congratulated Harry. Mrs. Weasley said that they should celebrate and went to the kitchen with Ginny to get a cake and some drinks. Mr. Weasley went to his study to do some work in the meantime.

With only Harry and Ron left in the sitting room, Harry realized that he should tell Ron about proposing to Ginny considering he was his best mate and her brother.

"Ron, mate I have something to tell you. You know how Ginny and I have been dating for the past four years. Well I really love her and I want to marry her. I'm going to propose to her on Friday."He told Ron.

"WHAT??????????!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry quickly did a non-verbal spell to make sure that no one else in the house could hear them and said "Ron I want to marry your sister."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT SHE IS TOO YOUNG, SHE IS JUST A BABY, SHE SIMPLY ISN'T OLD ENOUGH AND SHE SURELY ISN'T READY FOR MARRIAGE. NO, YOU CAN'T MARRY HER. SHE IS MY SISTER, MY BABY SISTER. SHE IS JUST FRESH OUT OF SCHOOL." Ron babbled out.

"Calm down mate, calm down …"

"CALM DOWN ???????? YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU WANT TO MARRY MY SISTER AND I SHOULD CALM DOWN? SHE IS JUST A CHILD. HOW CAN YOU MARRY HER? YOU LISTEN CLEAR MISTER YOU MAY BE MY BEST MATE BUT YOU ARE NOT MARRYING MY SISTER YOU GET THAT …NO WAY ARE YOU MARRYING HER!DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU ! STAY AWAY FROM HER!"

"Ron, mate listen to me, I love her, I love her more than any one in the whole world, She is everything I could have ever dreamt of and I can't live without her. And she is twenty Ron and I'm just proposing to her on Friday, most probably, if she says yes that is, there wouldn't be a wedding for months. And I promise I'll take good care of her and keep her happy. The way you feel about Hermione, I feel the same way about her "

"Well, if you say so …. Ok, I'll let you propose to her. I'm sorry I overreacted its just that she is my little sister and to me she will always be a kid . I just never thought that she would get married. I've always wanted her to stay here with us forever, I know that that is mean of me but I love her too much. I don't want to let her go. Harry I know that you will take good care of her and keep her happy. I guess if there were anyone I would be able to trust with Ginny it would be you. But still if you ever hurt her or make her cry, I promise I will kill you, best mate or not! Understand so don't you even think about it."

"Thanks Ron. I promise I'll never do any such thing that makes her cry."

" Well Congratulations then mate, you are going to get married!"

"Thanks man, but that will only happen if she says yes."

"Which she of course will? Come on now, she loves you Harry and has since what her first year at Hogwarts?"

"I hope so," Harry said. And Ron smiled at him, still a little shaken up by the news.

And then Ginny entered the room with Molly carrying a cake and drinks for everyone. The rest of the evening went in celebrating ,the other five Weasley brothers had also joined them during the course of the evening .By ten everyone was ready to leave , so the group broke up and everyone went home.


	4. The Proposal

The proposal

Disclaimer : I own only the plot.

* * *

Harry woke up with the rays of sun falling on his face . HE rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table. He looked at the muggle digital clock on the nightstand, a present from Mr. Weasley , and saw a large "7 : 02" with a smaller "FRIDAY" under it . His stomach did a summersault, this was it , today was the day : He was going to propose to Ginny today !

Nervousness washed over him with this thought . He just flopped back on the bed , trying to go back to sleep. After ten minutes of failed attempts which included taking his glasses off again , he dragged himself out of bed and went to take a shower . He then got dressed and ate a toast with some juice , despite his hunger he didn't think he could handle more than that . After checking the arrangement and the plan for the day , he put the ring in his pocket and did a concealing charm to hide the bulge of the box . With one last mental check he flooed to the burrow , apparition still wasn't his favourite especially in the morning .

Mrs. Weasley stood behind the kitchen counter working on the breakfast , it was only half past seven after all. She turned around and smiled at him .

"Good Morning Mrs. Weasley !" Harry greeted her and walked over to give her a hug .

"Good Morning dear ! Have you had breakfast yet ? Why don't you sit down and have something ?"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley but I've already eaten ! I'll just head upstairs and meet both of them"

"Okay dear , come down and eat afterwards then !"

"Okay Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied with a smile

He carefully climbed up and walked into Ginny's room . She was still asleep in her bed with a new Harpies poster above it .Most of her room was the same as it had been all those years ago on his seventeenth birthday , after all she stayed here at The Burrow only during season breaks to make sure that Mrs. Weasley didn't feel lonely all the time . Even Ron kept hopping between the Burrow and the apartment he shared with Hermione for 's sake .

Harry looked at her calm sleeping form and smiled instinctively. She looked so gorgeous even in her sleep , her flaming read hair slightly spread under her , her peaceful expression , the adorable freckles on her face and the faint smile playing on her lips . He looked at her for a couple of minutes and then walked over to the side of her bed and kneeled down next to her. He bent over her head and smelt her hair , the sweet flowery smell that he loved took over his senses instantly and calmed him down , leaving a huge smile on his face . He knew that this was it , she was the one and it was time to ask her , today was the day ! He leaned in and kissed her !

"Good Morning beautiful !"

Ginny's eyes fell open almost instantaneously

"Good morning handsome !"

"Happy Anniversary Gin !"

"Happy Anniversary Harry !" She said with a smile giving him a kiss .

" I love you !" he said with an adoring gaze

" I love you too!"

"Now come on and get dressed , we have a long day ahead of us"

"Hmm… care to tell me what you're talking bout ?"

"Nope , it's a surprise"

"Well then looks like I'll have to find out for myself"

"That you do ! I'll see you downstairs ! I'll go meet Ron till then , I'm sure he'll he starving in his sleep !"

"Okay then , see you soon !"

"Okay Gorgeous ! " Harry said exiting her room and closing the door .

He went up the stairs to Ron's room and walked in . Ron was still asleep snoring as loud as ever .

"Hey Ron Wake Up!!" Harry shouted .

Ron just turned a bit and grunted .

"Ron ! Wake up mate !"

He still didn't move.

"Hey Won-Won ! Wake up honey ! I'm here lets snog !" He said doing his best imitation of Lavender

Ron woke up with a start , his eyes wide open and filled with horror .

"God mate ! What did you do that for ?"

"To wake you up Sleeping Beauty"

"Hey!"

"Oh c'mon breakfast is probably waiting …"

Ron didn't need to be told twice . He jumped out of bed and headed down stairs .

Both the boys sat down at the kitchen table . Ginny came down in a simple but pretty sundress only a few minutes later .

Harry looked at her in awe as she stood there at the door and conjured a bouquet of yellow daisies for her .

They both smiled at each other and sat down to eat . Harry was actually hungry now that Ginny had unknowingly calmed his nerves . They all ate happily , keeping a running conversation .Mr. Weasley also walked in for a bit a while later before leaving for work .

After breakfast they said bye to Mrs. Weasley , Ron had left for work with Mr. Weasley , and Harry apparated them to Hogwarts . He took her to the Quiditch pitch where they flew for the rest of the morning chasing the snitch , each other and snogging for the rest of the morning .Then hours later a little around noon they headed out from the pitch , Harry walked her towards the lake where a picnic spread was already spread on their spot under the oak tree. Harry had taken McGonagall's permission to spend time on the school grounds while classes were in progress , she had even made sure that students didn't disturb them . They had their lunch there , talking , laughing and …stealing kisses in between. After lunch they headed to Diagon Alley , where Harry took Ginny on a mandatory shopping trip.

They walked around the alley going randomly from shop to shop . Harry bought her a snitch charm for her charm bracelet which he had given her on her seventeenth birthday .It had a few charms now each signifying an important event starting with a trophy for the first time they kissed after winning the Quiditch cup in his sixth year. Ginny picked a couple of dresses for herself and even a few clothes for Harry , without her Harry would be wearing clothes worse than Dudley's hand me downs. They visited George in WWW and even went to Quality Quiditch Supplies where they bought random accessories for her.

"So whats next now ?"

"Well dinner but I guess we should get dressed first for that"

"Hmm … well how bout we just go to your apartment and get dressed there , I have some stuff there anyways "

"Yeah lets !"

They apparated to his apartment where Ginny sent him to take a shower and picked her outfit from one of the new ones and picked her shoes and make up from what she had there due to all the cuddling and midnight snogging sessions they had after which they just slept in each other's arms .Then she went to the guest room to get dressed after laying out a colour coordinated outfit for him on his bed.

Half an hour later she came out dressed in a green strapless dress with her hair held up slightly with a clip . She had on her charm bracelet on her left hand and a matching silver watch on her right and the pendant he had given to her for their first anniversary fastened around her neck with simple solitaire earrings in her ears. She was carrying a tiny silver clutch and wearing silver Jimmy Choos completing her look. Harry smiled at her .

"You look absolutely stunning Gin ! These are for you." He said handing her a bouquet of a dozen red roses .

"Thank you"

" I love you , my Red Gin !"

" I love you too , my Chosen one !"

"Shall we ?"

"Of course"

They apparated to a fancy Italian restaurant . They ate their favorite Italian meal with some white wine and shared a tiramisu for desert . After dinner they walked about the streets of London for a while during which Harry managed to move them in the direction of King's Cross. He told her that he had one last thing for the day and took her inside King's Cross and to platform 9 3/4 .

When they reached the platform they were greeted by a bench decorated with roses and daisies , Ginny's favourite flowers. He sat he down on the bench and sat down next to her .He took her hands in his , kissed her

"Ginny , this is where I first saw you , I didn't realize it then but somewhere in my heart I knew that you were the one for me . It took me the next six and a half years to realize it but since then not a day has gone by without me loving you. You were my reason to win the war, to come back and make sure everything was going to be okay. I've never had a real family of my own , not that your family isn't my family .You are the entire world to me and I want you to be my family and one day have a family with you ! what I'm trying to say is for rest of my life I want to wake up every morning and go to sleep every night with you right there next to me , I want you to be my wife ." He said kneeling down in front of a smiling but surprised Ginny .

"I love you with every fiber of my being and I can't even imagine my life without you , I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is going to want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that I'm yours if I don't ask you to be mine , I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me because you make me the happiest man alive.

My love , my life , my dream , my reality , my everything ,Ginny Molly Weasley will you marry me?" He finished.

"YES ! Harry James Potter , the love of my life , my dream and reality , I will marry you and I love you too." He slipped on her ring and they met in a long passionate and loving kiss.

Everything was amazing for Harry Potter.

* * *

So what do you think ? Please review .... :)


End file.
